


雪线十公里

by CollapsingInwards



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollapsingInwards/pseuds/CollapsingInwards
Summary: 思念的旺季霓虹扫过喧哗的街。
Relationships: 黄旭熙/肖俊
Kudos: 1





	雪线十公里

肖俊是转乘荃湾线时意识到圣诞将至的，那时他正忙着把不小心挂住的围巾从自己的背包上解救下来，另一只手扶着行李箱，还攥着八达通和手机，页面停留在给黄旭熙发的落地消息，地铁停在旺角站，呼啦啦涌上来一堆暖气融融的游客，他们提着新鲜的礼品袋交谈体验，车门合上的前一秒肖俊看到广告牌边缘环绕的深绿色花环，意识到圣诞节要到了。

没有一个节日不伴随着漫长的预热活动，这座城市就是这样，把世界各地饱和的热情聚焦在一个点下，随后它就会开始燃烧。地铁上的人潮也是不断翻新的，新的一天奔来不同的热切，肖俊在挤挤挨挨的人群里腾出一只手，往刚刚的聊天框里传过去一张手边购物袋上的姜饼人图片，黄旭熙立刻回了一条“wow”，附赠两个圣诞树的emoji，又问，什么时候到啊？

快了，就快了。肖俊试图用脑电波将回复传达给手机，在狭小的空间里打字挑战太大，只能暂时地空置，听着地铁外的风迅速地穿过去，日复一日，沿线飞奔，载满一列期待就驶向下一站。

每一年冬天去KTV都有人拿着麦克风深情演唱“我住的城市从不下雪”，肖俊一定会拿走另一个麦加入其中，唱得分外悲情，120分夸张，好像真的有很热爱很想念，黄旭熙在旁边大笑，然后在每一句“lonely lonely Christmas”后面跟唱“人浪中想真心告白”。好像在一年的进程中总有一些时间在说应该去看跨年夜的烟花，做些有纪念意义的事，但是真的到了那个时刻又没有那么想与人群拥挤，找个可以垫脚观赏的位置，不如窝在沙发上看影碟。布置节日挂饰耗尽所有力气，黄旭熙在对照手机存的配料表研究料酒的用量，一道一道读步骤，鸡肉两面煎至变色，然后还要加什么？旁边柠檬切了一半，肖俊拎起榨汁机晃了晃，问道，酸不酸？黄旭熙很认真地抬头看他，不酸的，加过糖了。肖俊将信将疑地倒了一杯底，仰头一口喝下去。然后他整张脸迅速地皱起来，一句话都没顾上说就弹出去找漱口水。黄旭熙笑到趴在料理台上拍桌子，参杂着远方肖俊含糊的大骂，传过来只听得清一句“…你有病啊！”，桌上残存的柠檬片都摇摇欲坠。

唯一一次真的下定决心，听说了圣诞节的烟火表演，肖俊拉着黄旭熙下午时分就去维港等候。计划得很恰当，本打算去艺术馆转上一圈展出，之后正可以沿着海风的方向漫步到港边。结果千算万算没算到艺术馆周二闭馆，这个节点隔壁文化中心的剧目也早已经订满，真正的无处可去，两人浪费一下午慢慢地踱到岸线上，黄旭熙说，我觉得我们太傻了，肖俊说，一定是你更傻一点！晚上的风凉得很突然，一阵风过来四下里都是倒吸一口气的声音，每个人都忙着裹衣服，忘了追究谁才是今晚最傻的人。

海港城有很多正演奏的乐手，竖琴的乐音零零散散地飘过来，期盼像无形的气球在人群中鼓胀，大家都在等待，直到第一片烟花升空爆炸。惊呼在流转，虚空的快乐笼罩着每一个人。倒数原本温和地酝酿，没有人能预料到突降的礼物。黄旭熙接住落到手心的一点雪时几乎不能相信，它存不住，顷刻化成凉水。但这切切实实的发生了，四下在喧闹，距离零点钟声前的一小段时间，雪就那么降下来。

肖俊走出地铁站，有一秒在想，经典电影里这时应该刚好下一场大雪，纷纷扬扬无可躲藏，雪线覆盖十公里，沿着线路把绒白铺满。但电影里的情节没有发生，现实只有下一秒他拿起手机，快步向前走，把那条未完成的回复发送了出去。


End file.
